


Wax On

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Temperature Play, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing nicer than a lit candle on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax On

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For the mattexkinkathon, prompt "candle wax".  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

Alex's mobile buzzed as she slogged wearily through the slush and the sleety rain. She hauled her bag up on her shoulder - it always slid off the puffy slick fabric of her coat. She'd be home in a few minutes, warm and cozy in her flat, with hot tea and dry feet. She pulled out her mobile, though she wasn't really interested in who was texting her.

 _Here xx_ , her phone said, and she'd completely forgotten that Matt was coming over. Perhaps her evening contained better things than tea after all. She smiled to herself as she walked the last few steps up to the building.

"I'm home," she called as she walked in. 

"And so you are," Matt said, coming out of the kitchen and slipping an arm around her. " _Hello_ , Ms Kingston." 

"Hello yourself," she said, tipping her face up for a lingering kiss that warmed her up even better than a long bath. His lips made her cold skin tingle. His breath was hot against her cheek. His tongue brushed against hers in a promise of more to come. God, it was more than time to get out of these damp winter clothes and let him get her hot all over. She stepped reluctantly out of his embrace and shrugged off her coat. He went back into the kitchen, rummaging around.

"I put the kettle on," he said.

"You're a love," she told him, kicking off her shoes and heading toward her bedroom. He was still going through the kitchen cabinets for something, but he looked up when she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" he asked, stumbling after her.

"I've got to get out of these clothes," she told him. "It's awful out there. I'm soaked."

"Wait!" he said, scrambling towards the door of her bedroom, but she'd already opened it. He knocked up against her back as she stood in her damp sock feet.

"I'm certain there's a very good reason that my bed is covered in plastic sheeting," she told him. "And I'm even more certain that you're going to tell me what it is."

"I had a _plan_ ," he said. "It wasn't going to look...weird. But it looks weird." He scrubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Yes, but more explaining," she said, starting to peel out of her damp things. 

"I found these candles," he said all in a rush. "And the lady at the shop told me they were for, well, pouring wax on people's skin. She said it was romantic. And sexy. But she also said it was messy. Hence the plastic. But it does come off a bit odd if you don't have the whole picture."

"So I was going to come in," she said, "to find candles lit and you with a come-hither expression? Because on a day like today, who wouldn't need to warm up, and even a little flame will help?"

"Basically," he said, scrunching up one side of his face. "And then I couldn't find the matches."

"Of course," she murmured. "They're next to the stove."

His face lit up in tentative hope.

"Go on," she said. "I've got to dry off a bit, and then we'll try your hot wax."

"They're low-temperature," he assured her. "Whatever that means. The lady said it shouldn't be a problem, but we'll be careful."

"Yes, well," she said, "bring the bag of peas from the freezer, just in case we need to cool things down quickly." She tugged him close for a kiss and then sent him on his way, skinning out of her wet things and toweling her hair briefly. Her underthings she left on, given that she wasn't sure what all of this would involve. She glanced at herself in the mirror and then braided her hair quickly - frizz and flames wouldn't be a good combination. Matt came back in with a little sack of candles, plus the peas and the matches and a saucer. She took the peas and put them on the nightstand. He set a pale blue candle in the saucer and glanced at her.

"Go on," she said.

He struck the match down the side of the box and lit the candle, which smoked for a moment. 

"Should we open the window?" she asked.

"Won't that make it colder?" he asked.

"I'm presuming we'll be quite warm in a moment," she teased. "Just a crack. Anyway, I'm the one in my knickers, so I'm not sure what you're worried about."

By the time he'd opened the window and taken off his shirt and his jeans, the candle already had melted wax pooling at the top. The wax glistened in the light of the flame, even paler than the candle itself, barely tinged with blue. Alex turned on the lamp and turned off the rest of the lights - she wasn't against a little ambiance. The room needed something, since the bed crackled as she sat down on it. Besides, Matt looked so lovely and lean in the low light. A draught eddied around the room, making the candle flame waver. 

"How shall we start?" Matt asked.

"One at a time, I think," she said. "Otherwise we'll have wax bits everywhere every time we move. You start. I've got less hair to get stuck in it, after all."

"Where?" His eyes gleamed.

She held out her wrist. Matt took her hand in his, his fingers wrapping gently around her wrist. His thumb stroked the tender skin at the base of her palm, tracing the pattern of her veins. Then he picked up the candle, holding it at a distance of about a foot, and carefully tipped a few drops of wax onto her skin. Alex shivered. The wax was hot, of course: almost, but not quite, painfully hot. Matt pressed the inside of his wrist to hers, sealing their skin together, sharing the heat between them. She leaned forward and kissed him, and the heat of his mouth and the heat of the wax were the same, linking their bodies. The wax cooled quickly in the chilly room, but the heat was still there between them, licking along their veins. 

"Yes, I think this'll do nicely," Alex said slowly, relishing the moment. 

Matt shivered. "Glad you feel that way."

She carefully broke the wax between their wrists as if it were some kind of sacred thing. Well, it felt like one. If the Doctor and River ever got married again, she'd suggest something like this. She rubbed the skin, which was a little red. "I think some lotion would be a good idea."

"Yes," Matt said. "Good, yes, I bought some actually. I forgot." He scrambled off the bed and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bottle of lotion. "Nothing fancy, but she said it would be good."

"What a wonderfully informative shopgirl you met," Alex teased him.

"Specialty shop," he muttered. 

"I imagine it must have been," she said. 

He held up the bottle. "Where would you like it?"

"On my back, I think," she said. "That sounds like an excellent start." She unhooked her bra and made certain that he got a proper eyeful before she lay down on the cool, crackling plastic. Matt leaned over her, smoothing lotion from her shoulders to the small of her back. She'd left her knickers on - better wax on cloth than wax in tender places. She'd experienced enough of that in her life, and it had generally been less than pleasurable. 

"Ready?" Matt asked in a husky voice.

"Ready," she said, and braced herself a bit. The anticipation was delicious, especially as the draught from the open window wafted over her and her skin prickled into gooseflesh. And then: hot wax dripping down her spine, fat individual drops like quarter notes on a musical staff. Alex shivered. The wax stung for a moment, but then it was just hot, like a soothing bath. And then it cooled, stiffening on her skin, and she shifted her shoulders. She wanted more heat. She wanted more of that silky wax spilling over her skin, sparking her nerve endings and melting the stress away. 

"All right?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely," she told him.

"More?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said. 

"Tell me if it's too much," he said.

"I will," she said, resting her head on her arms, gazing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

The wax dripped down on her and it was incredible. The drops stung lightly on her bare skin and spattered on the already cooled drops, melting the edges and making new patterns. The barely-there pain of it was something to be savored, especially when the draught swirled around her, chilling all the bits of her that weren't coated in wax. It was as if she was rising out of her body on a soft wave of warmth, rocked by an ocean with the rasp of ice in it. It was like bathing in a sunbeam in the middle of a snowy clearing. And Matt was so careful, so achingly careful, wincing if the wax splashed in a way he didn't intend, holding the candle at just the right height so that the wax wouldn't be too hot when it touched her skin. 

She felt drifty, dreamy; the heat of the wax pulled her soul closer to her skin and melted her thoughts until they soaked, translucent and pale blue, into her blood. She was vaguely aware that he had lit a second candle from the wick of the first; she could see it waiting on the saucer, yellow as a sunbeam. Its flame flickered in the draught. She felt less and less of the chill, protected from the sleety air by the protective shell of wax building up on her back, though her legs still prickled at the wash of cold damp. 

"More?" he asked.

"Please," she breathed. 

He put the stub of the blue candle in the saucer and picked up the yellow candle. He cupped his hand over her arse, stroking down the back of her thigh, and the drops of wax followed the soothing caress of his hand. Alex shivered, and not from the cold. He traced patterns down the backs of her legs with his fingertips and sealed them in wax. A few drops spattered against the insides of her thighs, and Alex moaned a little.

"I take it this was a good idea," Matt murmured. 

"Go back tomorrow and see what else she's got," Alex said, half-dazed with the sensation of it all: fire and ice, pleasure and pain. It was soothing, the way the wax warmed her. It fitted perfectly to her body. She tried not to squirm - she didn't want to crack the wax. But it was difficult, especially when Matt deliberately dripped wax down the inside of her thighs, or across the more sensitive parts of her ribs. The drops pattered across her skin and her heart beat faster and faster in rhythm until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"I need you," she gasped, twisting. The wax was still soft enough to give a little. She turned herself over and hooked her thumbs under the hem of her knickers. She couldn't get them off without breaking the wax entirely all at once, but Matt understood and eased them off for her. He stood and shucked his own underwear, pulling a condom out of her nightstand and rolling it on with surprising coordination.

"Should I blow this out?" he asked, stroking the yellow candle with one finger. 

"Bring it along," Alex said. She was glad of the sheeting now. The heat of her body helped a bit, but she could still feel the wax cracking under her. He stood at the edge of the bed, slipping two fingers between her folds. She bit her lip at the feel of his fingers.

"You do like this, don't you?" he murmured. "God, you're wet."

"That happens around you somehow," she teased him. "Less mouth, more trousers."

"Come closer," he said, tugging gently at her hips. She wriggled until she was sideways across the bed, her legs off the edge of the bed. Matt studied her and then coaxed her to lift her hips so that he could slide a pillow under the sheeting.

"Better," he said with satisfaction.

"Then get on with it," she ordered him with a wink.

"I live to serve," he said, sliding into her. She groaned, shifting her hips, wrapping one leg around him. He closed his eyes briefly, fighting for control, and then looked at her and smiled. He reached for the yellow candle and held it over her chest. Alex held her breath for a long moment, her heart thudding, and then he tipped the candle and thrust into her at the same time, and it was perfect. He was hot inside her and the wax was hot on her skin and the draught teased her curls and brought her the scent of snow before the smell of candles and burning and sweaty skin overwhelmed her again. 

Matt's fingers were tight on her hip, holding her steady as he moved in her. He let the wax pool in her navel and splash across her hipbones. She wrapped both legs around him, goading him on with her heels, and he groaned and let go of her hip, reaching for her clit. His fingers were warm and slick and incredible. Even when the edge of his thumbnail caught her skin, the momentary pain was just a spark against the brightness of the pleasure of heat and him. He filled her and the wax encased her and she wanted to live in the moment forever. 

Wax dripped over her breasts. Her nipples stung under pale yellow caps, but it was a delicious pain. She was melting, the flames reflecting against her skin. Matt thrust into her and she arched her back and rose against him, hardly even caring anymore if the wax cracked. The places where the chill found its way to her skin only intensified the sensation of heat everywhere else. They made heat between them, enough to melt the world. 

The stub of the yellow candle guttered and went out and Matt leaned back to drop it in the saucer. Alex pulled him closer with her legs, motioned him forward until she bore the weight of his body. He leaned down to kiss her, pushing her back onto the bed until the lengths of their bodies pressed against each other. The still-warm wax stuck to his skin; she could feel the pull of it on her own skin. He pushed into her, the weight of his pelvis grinding against her clit, and she moaned and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth as if she could fuck him right back. They moved together, rising and falling against each other, all heat and friction, all love and delight, and the smell of wax mingled with the smell of salt. He slipped his fingers between their bodies to find her clit again and Alex nearly yelped into his mouth at the shock of pleasure that shot through her. Matt murmured, nearly growling, and plunged into her body. She held him close, trembling, melting, the pressure of her fingers against his muscles the only thing holding her to the earth. He thrust faster, still thumbing her clit, still kissing her. 

Behind the lids of her closed eyes, Alex saw a match, dragging slowly across the rough strip, friction building and building. The match reached the end of the strip. Alex held her breath, her body stilling. For a moment, everything was anticipation.

And then the match burst into flame, and so did she. She cried out and Matt held her down, letting his weight comfort her as her body shook and shivered. "Move," she managed to say, and then he was fucking her through the waves of her orgasm, his body wild against hers, his hips heaving and his muscles straining. She dug her nails into his back and he gasped and swore and came, his hips shuddering against hers. She held him close, wrapping her arms and legs around him, cradling him against her as he collapsed on her chest. She could feel the wax between them, half-stiff and slippery with sweat. She smiled to herself. 

After a moment he groaned and rolled off her. Bits of wax crunched under him.

"God, what a mess we've made," he said.

"Not as much of one as there might have been," she reminded him. "We'll roll up this plastic and be done with it. Except for the bits in my hair, I suppose."

"I should probably peel you before we get up," he said. "Roll over."

She lay on her stomach again and let him pry the wax off her back and dust away the crumbs. His hands were tender. Then he did her front, even more carefully, as she picked fragments of wax off of his chest. 

"Definitely time for a shower," he said.

"And a good sweep tomorrow," she said. 

"That much can wait until tomorrow," he said, sitting up. "Come on, Kingston, let's get you cleaned up, and then I'll put you to bed."

"You say the sweetest things to a girl," she told him, taking his hand. "And tomorrow you'll take me to that little shop?"

"Definitely," he told her, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh, most definitely."


End file.
